


关于萨列里那些数不清的夜里狂乱的幻境与梦魇

by Ecrireil



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Delusions, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrireil/pseuds/Ecrireil
Summary: This is a journey through dreams and nightmares, full of sounds beyond your imagination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 可能是一个关于萨列里无数个夜晚在清醒的疯狂与混乱的梦之间挣扎的幻境与梦魇合集  
都是一些相互独立（或者并不完全独立）的碎片式萨聚聚梦境纪录  
佛系更新

萨列里落入一只长颈玻璃瓶，被时间的洪流卷入一片虚无

他跌下时间尽头的陡崖，

一路向下落入空间的裂缝

他看见无数因与果的锁链缠绕着飞速流转着的图像与场景

他透过厚重的玻璃瓶壁向黑暗的纵深中凝望

他在倒影中看见了无数个过去，未来与现在

他看见宇宙最初的混沌与那一声震彻云霄的惊雷，

他看见蔚蓝星球上开始有生命诞生又逝去。

他看见无数文明的兴起与衰落。

他看见无数政权的诞生与覆灭。

他看见生生不息的艺术火种在无尽的战争与毁灭中坚守着最后的光明。

他看见了时间的初始与宇宙的终结。

——然后他看见了他。

在无尽的时间洪流中，他唯独看见了他。

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。

他所认识的莫扎特。

连周围轰鸣着向前滚动的无尽虚空似乎也随之停顿了一瞬

接着，一切都安静下来了。

那些不断闪烁着翻动更替的无数图像窗口与历史洪流震耳欲聋的轰鸣声此时也不复存在

只剩黑暗与静寂在无声中交织缠绕

如黑色天鹅绒一般的背景下，出现了莫扎特的脸，像是镶嵌在纪念品盒子里的精美头像——他正严肃而若有所思地望向画面内另一个方向。

他开始眨眼，转头，侧过脸向萨列里露出一个活泼又狡黠的微笑。

明亮温暖的笑容逐渐在他的脸上舒展开来，软化了原先画面内冷峻的线条与棱角

——那是他记忆中的莫扎特。

“安东尼奥.萨列里”

“莫扎特”笑着张开双唇

“我的，”

“好大师。”

一道裂痕赫然出现在莫扎特面部。

“咔嚓”

如蛛网般细密的裂痕从莫扎特身上开始向四周的空间中蔓延。

“咔嚓”

萨列里脚下的玻璃瓶底发出了不堪重负的碎裂声。

他向下坠入另一片黑暗。

他被铸封于逐渐凝固的时间中，

竭尽全力却无法发出丝毫声响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *黑色天鹅绒背景与莫扎特肖像这段致敬弗拉基米尔·博纳科夫的《斩首之邀》，是很棒的一本书呀（我超爱x


	2. Chapter 2

夜晚的末梢延展着悄然攀附上萨列里的指尖。

隐匿在街角的阴影悄悄收起一角，

又探出一只利爪不紧不慢地在坚硬的地面刮擦出刺耳尖锐的警报。

他看见刺眼的强光背面黑暗裂缝中充血的眼球在向外窥伺打量。

赤红色的街道在身后向他张牙舞爪，癫狂贴着他的影子紧随其后，觊觎着他灵魂仅剩的那一部分。

他能听见艰涩粗砺的残破音符以尖锐的断面划破他的脖颈，

冰冷而又灼热的鲜血喷涌而出，浇灌着脚下如烈焰般燃烧的玫瑰花海。

——那是莫扎特羽毛笔下燃烧的炼狱与盛开的天堂。

然而他只能木然地跟着看不见的锁链赤足踏过荆棘丛生的空白谱线，令鲜血凝成那无法触及的圣洁音符，又碎裂成一地梦魇。

那些邪恶的音符在他耳边窃窃私语，

它们说他将为他的罪行付出代价。

『......什么代价？』

他正想要发问，却发现自己早已失去喉舌。

「凶手」

他听见人们的低声窃语。

「是他害了莫扎特」

四周的梦魇开始在躁动中逐渐逼近。

粘稠的黑色沙砾流动着将他逐渐掩埋，

一拥而上蚕食着他所剩无几的空洞躯壳。

他仿佛又在黑暗中看见了莫扎特的面庞。

「杀人犯。」

他失去了最后一束光。


	3. Chapter 3

萨列里眨了眨眼。

他看见莫扎特在撒满阳光的琴房中弹奏着没有琴键的钢琴。

“啊，安东尼奥！”

“您终于来了，我的好大师。”

“您知道的，我等了您很久。”

莫扎特扭头向房间的另一边说道。

萨列里顺着他的目光向着阴影里的那一半房间望去。

他看见自己落满灰尘的骨架静静地靠在黑暗的角落。

原本为心脏的位置用匕首钉着一张乐谱。

一阵莫名的恐惧掠过萨列里心头。

“......您不是我所认识的那个莫扎特。”

阿玛迪乌斯终于转过头笑着望向萨列里。

“您也并不全是我所认识的那个安东尼奥。”

他那狭长的眼角半眯成一抹利剑，却又含着意味深长的笑意。

“来，大师，请助我完成这最后一章安魂曲吧”

他向他伸出了手。

萨列里眼前的世界在剧烈震动中陷入一片血红，挣扎着被震耳欲聋的尖叫所淹没。

一切在他面前分崩离析。


	4. Chapter 4

那是一扇窄而细长的窗户，从天花板一直往下延伸。

他就那样静静地坐在那里，望着这里唯一的一扇窗。

他在窗里看见他的一生，像是不停滚动的画片，又像是一部残缺的电影。

他看见自己的故乡与幼时居住的房子，看见他严厉而古板的父亲；

他看见宫廷中雪白的大理石柱，厚重而暗沉的丝绒幕布缓缓升起又落下；

他看见午夜后花园月光下的玫瑰，他看见天幕上闪耀的星辰 

——最后他看见了他。

萨列里在窗中看见了莫扎特。

他看见一道稍纵即逝的绚烂流光。

他看见星星在海底闪烁，落进永不熄灭的银河。

他的眼睛里星河荡漾。

他亲眼看着他眼睛深处那片宇宙中的星辰逐渐黯淡，他的灵魂被簇拥在那明灭闪烁的星尘中沉浮着，却无法阻止那最后的微光在浩瀚星海的最后一次闪耀中熄灭。

萨列里合上双眼，眼前却是最后那挥之不去的光影——那是怎样一片浩瀚的星海，当他卑微的灵魂抬头仰望；在无尽的苍穹之下，是那流淌着的，璀璨的漫天星河。

“沃尔夫冈.阿玛德乌斯.莫扎特”

他跪倒在床前喃喃自语

直到最后，那人也始终闪耀着眩目的光辉。炽热得几近灼伤他的肌肤。

他依旧紧紧地握着那只手，仿佛如此便能为那逐渐不再温暖的指尖挽回些许温度一般——而冰冷却同样灼烧着他那早已破败不堪的心脏。

“沃尔夫冈.阿玛德乌斯.莫扎特”

他仰起头，颤抖着在唇瓣间轻轻地重复了一遍那个名字

带着如同捧着一份易碎却无比纯粹的美好一般的小心翼翼

——他的星辰永不熄灭。


	5. Chapter 5

萨列里坐在地上

他闭上眼

身旁的红木地板上钻出一只嫩芽

一只。两只。

无数绿芽抽枝而出，房间里的草木开始疾速向上生长

数不尽的藤蔓在最上方汇聚成一道光的河流，温柔地淌进他那数不清的黑夜里

这是萨列里为数不多的好梦

那些藤蔓的根茎中流淌着温柔而明亮的爱与情感

那是关于莫扎特所有明艳温暖而色彩鲜明的记忆

在这个梦里，他和他共享着同一个故事


	6. Chapter 6

天花板上的洪荒巨木倒着向下生长，

刺穿他温热的胸膛

堪堪擦过他那正在跳动的心脏

萨列里隐隐听见树干深处伸出传来断断续续的微弱乐声

他将一只手覆上苍劲斑驳的树皮

他能感受到源源不断的温暖热流从掌心处流入，顺着血液扩散至全身

他听见他内心的音乐顺着每一次心跳的震动从枝干末梢传入巨大的古木经络中，

又经树干深处再次重塑加强后经由空气传入自己的双耳

那是他不敢在自己心中听到的音乐

那是被禁止的记忆

那是某个来自遥远过去的旧友

——那是一个远在时间之外的人

树干深处的轰鸣声离他越来越近

他似乎想起了些什么

眼前的树干倏地燃起火焰，巨木瞬间陷于火海

在焰心跳动的记忆图像却分明是那金发青年

那个不羁的天才 

那个，他被世人捆绑于上的人

他背对着萨列里，全神贯注地指挥着那几近将萨列里淹没的音乐浪潮

那是他的音乐。

那是上帝指间倾泻而下的流光

他是他所不能触碰的神明

音乐声逐渐变得嘈杂而尖锐，在树木燃烧的断裂声中逐渐失真

他逐渐听清了那些杂音中的内容

那是世人的纷纷议论与他无法推脱的罪行

“萨列里”

他们如是说

“一个因嫉妒与欲望犯下罪行的人”

——那是他的绞刑架与断头台

他又听见人们对他说

“莫扎特”

——那是他的地狱

他的名字从此不再属于他自己


End file.
